Reclaiming Winterfell
by emmakate22
Summary: Sansa and Petyr take back Winterfell. Sansa has to marry Ramsay to secure her hold on the North, but her and Petyr have other plans. Basically my version of how I want Sansa's story to end, mostly with Petyr;)
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to George R. R. Martin, I own nothing!

Anyway, here is my take on Sansa and Petyr's claim on Winterfell, I hope you enjoy! xx

Chapter 1.

Sansa sat at the heavy wooden table in Winterfell's great hall, only, it was barely recognisable. No portraits hung against the stone walls, nor bowls bore any sign of fresh fruit. The candles were not lit and the windows were barred with frost-ridden lengths of timber. She sat in her place two seats down from the end of the great table, next to Lord Baelish. Across from her was Ramsay, ogling at her yet seeming not to care at all that everyone noticed. Sitting at the head of the table was Roose, Ramsay's now legitimate father. He always had the same look upon his face, a mixture of boredom and anger, though no-one could ever tell if he held any other emotion. It was quiet. In front of her lay a plate holding pork sausages, roast pumpkin and greens; Sansa couldn't think of anything more unappealing to eat. Lord Baelish was sitting close to her, his left thigh was settled closely into her right but from above the table, it was unnoticeable.

Heavily tense minutes went by in complete silence, except for the clinking of cutlery and the sound of eating, Ramsay in particular. Gods could that boy eat, Sansa was certain that he didn't even chew his food, only swallowed and continued consuming. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Roose was watching her, and Petyr looked to be eating but she could tell that he was monitoring everything that was going on. She sat there sipping on spiced wine, and just as she began to relax, Roose spoke. "You need to eat child, going hungry will do you no good, unless you think your food isn't safe?" he gave her a questioning look. Sansa sat there for a few seconds, almost in shock.

But she was brought back to her senses when Petyr pushed his leg into hers. "Not at all Lord Bolton, I simply do not feel very well, it was a long ride to get here and I never do quite well on journeys. I hope you take no offence." She said in a polite voice. "None at all, Lady Sansa. Perhaps it would be best if Ramsay escorted you to your room so you could retire early for the night." Roose said as he hinted to his son. Ramsay almost dropped the food in his hand when he realised he would be alone with his betrothed. Sansa gave a smile "How kind, I would be most grateful." Ramsay stood abruptly and walked around to where Sansa sat and held out his hand for her. Sansa was impressed. At least he knew basic courtesies of a Lord.

She gave a shy smile, but only for show, as she stood and placed her hand in his. Petyr spoke up for the first time during dinner. "I hope you get settled in well my dear, I will come and bring you some food later incase your appetite has returned." This time Sansa gave a genuine smile. "Thank you Lord Baelish" he gave a small smirk, and she turned around to walk with Ramsay. He placed one hand possessively around her waist, while using the other hand to guide her. Petyr watched them still, the smirk on his face completely gone, as he noticed how enthusiastic Ramsay was to be close to his sweetling.

Sansa walked slowly, trying to hear what was spoken behind them. The last thing she heard was Roose's deep voice, "Now, we can talk about the necessities. What do you think should be done…" but his voice trailed off as she walked further away. Now she was truly alone with Ramsay. She looked at him, and couldn't notice how happy he was, amongst the nastiness, it felt nice that she could make a man feel that way, even when he didn't know her personality. But it was ruined when she remembered what his father did to her family. Her mother and brother. Ramsay was holding her firmly, it was beginning to hurt, and Sansa was sure it would leave a mark. He smelled bad, thats all she could point out. His odour was a mix of sweat, blood and food. It made Sansa almost choke.

She began to listen to what he was saying, it may warrant a reply. "We decided to give you your old room for the time until we are married, then you will sleep in my chambers, which was your parents former bedroom. How does that sound?" He looked at her. Sansa blushed, an art which was easy to fake, and made men feel strong. "I am touched you would think to give me my room for a time, but I cannot wait until we share a chamber. You truly are a good man." Sansa slapped herself on the inside. Maybe that went a bit too far. He might start to get hopeful. She noticed the smug look upon his face when she said that; it didn't suit him, made Ramsay even more unappealing than before.

They reached the door that was once her room, but it didn't feel like it at all. The doors were darker, and no torches were lit. It was horrible. What have they done to my home, she thought. Emotions hit her like a tonne of bricks, and she was so close to breaking, but was pulled back to the moment just in time by her fiance. Seven Hells, that made her sick to even think about. "Here we are my dear, your room. I hope you sleep well, our wedding will be soon if I get my way." He smiled, like it was a good thing. Sansa smiled a sickly sweet grin, and said "Thank you my lord, I hope I can please you as you have me." She had a tone that resembled fear, it wasn't an act, but it fit with the moment. Ramsay noticed and stepped a foot closer and took her face in his hands. It was his attempt to sooth her. His fingers were calloused, and not at all soft like Petyr's. Gods! Why was she thinking of Lord Baelish now.

Ramsay's voice softened as he talked to her. "Shhh, no, you will always please me, dear Sansa, and please, call me Ramsay." His face was right in front of hers, and his breath was horrid. The hands that were supposed to comfort were hurting her. His right hand snaked around the back of her neck, as he leaned in and kissed her roughly. Sansa stood there in shock, but then remembered who she was, and the game she was playing. It was disgusting, but Sansa kissed him back. When she did, his hand tightened, and he was beginning to choke her. It was painful, but Sansa could still breath, so she stuck through. She placed her hands on his chest, as Ramsay pulled her against him. She could feel his hardness pressing into her stomach, making her heave.

After what seemed like an eternity, he withdrew. Sansa sighed in relief, but luckily he assumed it was pleasure. He smiled, and Sansa just stood there. Ramsay stood back and picked up her hand, placing a wet kiss on it. "Until we next see each other, sleep well" he said. And he turned around, and walked away. Sansa opened the door to her bedroom, and hurriedly walked inside. She turned around and bolted the heavy doors. When she knew she was alone, Sansa let out a cry. Her hands flew around to her neck to massage the deep pain that was present, and began taking deep breaths, trying to regain the air she lost while being strangled. But the air wouldn't come, she began to panic. Sansa walked towards her chamber pot and leant over it. Spilling the contents of her stomach, which she was grateful was only wine. When everything was gone, she sat back and leaned against the wall. Sansa has another Joffrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Another one for today just cause i'm getting into it;)

Oh and btw, I love reviews because they push me to continue to write. hint* hint*

Anyway, enjoy! xx Em

Chapter 2.

Sansa stood, once her thoughts were gathered, and went over to the wash bath. She filled the tub up with just enough steaming water to cover her. She took off her clothes and for a minute just stood there. It was freezing, the air was biting at her skin with a deathly chill, but somehow Sansa liked it. It made her feel like she was home. Eventually she stood in the basin, and lowered herself down. The water was so warm, it was soothing. Sansa poured lavender soap over her body and began to wash herself, the smell was intoxicatingly good. Then she simply lay there. For how long she did not know. When her hands were wrinkled, and her body a shade of pink she stood and dried herself. Sansa ventured towards her bed, and dressed in the shift that was laid on her bed. It was cream coloured silk, floor length that hugged every curve of her body and it smelled strongly of mint and spices. Petyr, she thought.

The gown felt so smooth against her skin, it was amazing. She sat at her desk, and picked up the hairbrush, stroking it through her unfamiliar hair. It looked so different, it was still the same length, and still wavy, but the colour was so dark. When her hair was tangle-free, she picked up her perfume, it smelled of vanilla and lavender. Placing a drop onto her neck and wrist, she inhaled deeply. Looking into the mirror, she didn't see herself. She saw a woman who was playing a game, and a woman, who she knew could win. There was bruises in the shape of fingers appearing across her neck. She would have to hide those later.

Sansa walked towards the window, and opened it. With a gush of cold wind, the doors flew open, and the outside courtyard was viewable. It was snowing, as usual, and everything was laced in a thick layer of snow. It was beautiful. She took a deep breath, it was so refreshing, through all the horror, Sansa was happy at the moment. It was peaceful. Placing the window doors against the wall, she walked towards her bed; the canopy was covered in dark grey material but the covers were Lannister red. Sansa laid down on top of the covers, her white silk contrasting heavily to the blood hue of the material beneath her. She let out a tear, not from being unhappy, just emotional. Not quite could she pinpoint the reason, but after being hurt, sad, happy, and in love, Sansa was just confused. She thought of Petyr, he was an unsolvable puzzle. He was Littlefinger most of the time; plotting, scheming and moving people like pieces on a chessboard. But then there are the times when he is Petyr, the smart, caring, affectionate man that she fell in love with. But she didn't let him know that. Cersei often said that the best weapon was between a womans legs, and Sansa was learning that by herself. Often Petyr would do things for her if she gave him a kiss, and he wouldn't even hesitate. Yes, he did like her mother, but Sansa didn't care. He had often said she was more beautiful than her late mother and she had heard how badly Catelyn had treated him, but that wouldn't happen this time.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by a knock on the door, and she sat up. Walking towards the door, she unlatched the lock and opened it. Standing on the other side was the man she was just thinking about holding a tray of grapes, lemoncakes as well as cheese and dry biscuits. The look of shock on his face was the first thing Sansa noticed, the second was the way his eyes raked over her body, drinking up every inch. He smiled, saying "I trust you will be famished by now, may I come in?" She gave him a small smile and nodded; moving out of the way and shutting the door behind him. She locked the door again, and when she turned to Petyr, he had a smirk on his face. Sansa rolled her eyes with a small chuckle and took the tray from his hands, placing it on the table nearest to the fireplace.

"How did you know that this is exactly what I feel like?" She grinned, to which he replied with a small laugh "I've taken to remembering the things you like, plus, you always talk about your love for lemoncakes." She smiled, that's true. Sansa took two goblets from the tray and poured wine in each, handing Petyr one, and then putting the wine back on the table. There was a couch located behind the table, and each of them took a seat, warming themselves from the fire. "So, what new do you have for me?" She asked him, at the same time placing one of the little cakes on her plate. He gave her a sympathetic look, "You are to be married tomorrow at sunset." Sansa almost dropped the plate, but Petyr's hand grabbed hers as he looked at her. She looked at him, and to Petyr's surprise, she did a short nod. He let go of her hands and she sat back into the couch, thinking.

Petyr simply watched her, not saying anything. But when he noticed the tear that escaped her eye, he couldn't just sit there. Moving closer to her, he pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "Sweetling, I won't let him hurt you. You have my word. You are strong" he cooed, "I swear to all the gods out there, we won't let anything happen that you don't want, I care for you too much to let that happen." Sansa stopped, and looked up. He just said it. Plain and simple. He cares for me. "You, care for me?" she asked. Petyr smirked again, "Of course I do, you're beautiful, smart, and just happen to be the first woman i've felt like this for."

He was so close, she could smell the mint on his breath. His eyes scanned her face, and concentrated on her lips, leaning in, he kissed her. It was warm and tender the way he kissed; a warm feeling erupted in her stomach as she gave into it. His throat made a rumble like noise, as he pulled her back closer to him. Petyr's right hand moved to the back of her neck, but when he made contact, Sansa winced and stood up. A look of confusion flashed on his face for less than a second before he stood up. Sansa had moved over to sit on the edge of her bed, looking down to the floor, her hands rested on her lap. Petyr walked slowly towards her, sitting down next to Sansa. She didn't move as Petyr brought his hand up to move her hair away from her shoulder. When he saw the bruises there, he inhaled sharply.

Moving to kneel in front of Sansa, he took her hands in his and kissed each of them tenderly. She looked at him, and he looked into her eyes. "This won't happen again Sweetling." He stood up and held his hand out. "Come, I will tell you the plan." Sansa stood up and took his hand as they walked back to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope your enjoying this fic so far, it has been a pleasure writing it:) Reward me with a comment? xx Em

Chapter 3.

The sun was shining bright through the window when Sansa was woken by her handmaiden. After bathing, she dressed in a light purple dress with black detailing, and the handmaiden did her hair into her signature look; a little bit from each side braided into the back. The handmaiden was only a young girl, no more than 12 years old, with dark black hair and green eyes. When she finished, she spoke "Lord Petyr Baelish has requested that you break your fast with him in his solar." Sansa smiled and thanked the girl as she left and stood up. Walking towards the mirror, she placed a scarf around her neck to cover the bruises, and then began her walk to Petyr's chambers.

When she arrived, the door was already open, and Petyr sat at the table. As she walked in, he stood up and held out a chair for her. Laid on the table were fruits of all kinds, and porridge with spices. To drink there was wine from the Arbor, and honeyed milk. They ate in comfortable silence, and when she was finished, Sansa felt content. It was the first time in a long time that a meal made her feel something. Petyr had finished only moments before, and was waiting for his companion to finish.

"You are getting married today" he said, mainly to himself, but those words hit Sansa hard. "Are you sure the plan will work? What if I make a mistake?" Petyr looked at her. "You will not make a mistake, and this will work, Oh, and by the way, once you complete what you must tonight, visit my chambers at midnight." He gave a smirk, and Sansa knew what he meant. "Will you give me away to my beloved?" she said the last word with malice but Petyr took no notice. "Yes, I will give you away and I will sit next to you at the feast, but you must do what we discussed after, I won't be there to help you." She nodded, she could do it. "Well, I must go, it is past midday, and the ceremony begins in four hours." Petyr nodded and stood, walking towards her, he gave her a gentle kiss. "I will see you tonight."

She was put into a bathtub full of goat milk by three handmaidens, as they began to prepare her for the wedding. Sansa didn't realise how much work was actually put into getting ready. The eldest of the women was scrubbing her legs, and trimming her nails. The little dark haired handmaiden was putting a mixture of herbs and creams on her skin, and the other was removing the hair on her body using a tough golden mixture. Gods it was painful, especially when she started removing it from her private regions but when she was finished, Sansa loved how it felt. She didn't remove all the hair from her lower area but there was a strip left. Maybe men like it like that?

She was then put into another tub with lavender scented water, and her hair was washed while her nails were groomed. After an hour of being poked and prodded, Sansa was being dried. She was given a shift to cover herself while the girls took care of her hair. A coloured cream was applied to her face, which made it look smooth and flawless. It took Sansa what felt like a minute to relax and start to enjoy the gentle pull of her hair, but when she opened her eyes, the women had finished. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant braided twist, with diamond encrusted pins placed throughout her dark locks. Sansa noticed that it was styled the same way as Margaery's hair at her wedding. It was beautiful. Sansa was served a simple fruit bowl to eat while she waited, and when she was offered wine, she declined, wanting to have a clear mind for what was planned.

Time was flying by so quickly, the two youngest handmaidens had left and the eldest that was still there, told her that it was time to get dressed into her gown. Sansa nodded, and waited as it was brought out. It was the single most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. Cream coloured and laced with gold, the dress hugged her figure tightly until mid thigh, where it flowed out to a small train. The back of the dress was low cut, exposing most of her back and had long sleeves with beautiful detailing. Sansa was a vision. She let out a genuine smile, and had a small feeling of excitement, before she remembered that she had a job to do.

The knock on the door signaled Petyr, but Sansa couldn't move, she stood still looking at herself in the mirror. The handmaiden opened the door and exited as Petyr entered. She heard the door close and she turned around to meet his eyes. The look on his face was enough to stop the world. He let out a breath, and took a few steps towards her. Sansa walked the rest of the distance and placed her hands on his chest as Petyr placed his hands on her waist, leaning his forehead against hers. "You look stunning, my Sweetling. Are you ready?" She nodded, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Because the guests coming don't know that you are Sansa, they are still under the impression that you are my daughter, so you are Alayne from now on. Only speak of Sansa in private." She smiled. Petyr pulled his cloak off his shoulders and placed it on Sansa's. It was green, with grey mockingbirds embroidered onto it.

Sansa took Petyr's hand as the walked towards the hall. No doubt it had been transformed into a beautiful room full of flowers, fruit, laughter and music. They arrived at the double doors, and Petyr leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Remember the plan. This is your home, not theirs. Use that to your advantage. It will work." Sansa nodded and gave him a meek smile, as the doors were opened. Together, they walked forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Turns out this story is actually one of my favs, I hope you think so too! Review and give me your opinion!**

**Lots of love, Em xx**

Chapter 4.

The room was silent, except for the click of Sansa's shoes. It reminded her of her wedding to Tyrion, and she feared this wedding would be just as difficult. When she reached Ramsay, she had never seen a man look as excited, he looked to be about to wet himself. Sansa stopped and turned to her 'father' placing a kiss on his cheek, she turned to take her fiance's hand. When they reached the septon, Ramsay turned to face Sansa. "You may now cloak the bride, and bring her under your protection" Sansa turned, so he was able to remove her old cloak, which he then replaced it with one much similar to his own. They turned back to each other, and held their overlapping hands out to the septon. A piece of cloth was wrapped around their hands, yet the words which accompanied the ritual were lost, Sansa felt sick. It was nauseating know she would now be his wife.

"You may now say the vows" bellowed the septon to which they replied "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days" Sansa's voice was soft, but Ramsays was loud, very loud. "May this man and wife be bound as one, and seal it with a kiss" said the septon. Oh Gods no, she would have to kiss him again. But Sansa simply turned towards him, and let his hands grab her waist. Imagine Petyr. When their lips met, even though he was without a moustache, she imagined him. It was easy to kiss him then, and Sansa surprised herself by leaning into it. They both pulled away at the same time, and they both turned to face the crowd who was now cheering.

She smiled as best she could looking at Roose, who was smirking, then at Petyr, who gave her a nod and continued clapping. They walked hand in hand, towards the banquet hall, where Ramsay held out a chair for her to sit at the head table. "Here you are wife, can I offer you a drink?" Sansa smiled at him, "Oh please husband, just some water." He gave her a funny look, "My dear, not drinking are we?" Ah, Petyr was right, he would question her not drinking. Good thing they had discussed every possibility. "I normally would, but I have heard that drinking can affect the possibility of conceiving." She said with a mischievous look, as if she would want to have children with this disgusting excuse of a man. "Well in that case," he smirked, "I shall give you as much juice and water as you can drink." He bent down and sloppily kissed her, then left to get a drink.

Petyr sat down next to her as she gave a great sigh. "You're doing well Sweetling, not long now, just get through dinner, and you know what to do after." She gave a smile, and held his hand under the table as dinner was served. It was roast boar, with assorted vegetables. Sansa watched as her husband drank cup after cup of wine and become increasingly intoxified. Good, this is going smoothly she thought. Luckily for her, Roose insisted there not be a bedding ceremony because she was a Stark, even though she may not look it.

When Ramsay attempted to stand, he yelled for everyone to be quiet. "Thankyou my lords and ladies for attending this great ceremony! I shall now do what a man is meant to do with his bride on his wedding night! Enjoy the rest of the feast!" He stumbled to say. Sansa shot a discreet yet alarming look to Petyr, but he just smiled and nodded, rubbing her thigh at the same time. She stood and was grabbed by her husbands rough hands as he tried to guide her to the bedroom chambers.

When they finally reached his room, Sansa began what she had to do, the plan was in her hands now. She kissed him to take him by surprise, and he certainly was. He kissed back with force, and eventually let go. Sansa gave a smirk, "Sit on the bed, I will get you a drink and then we can begin." He looked her up and down, "What a clever wife I have." and he walked towards the bed. She turned around and smiled to herself. Yes, what a clever wife she was. She poured him a cup of wine, and poured in the sleeping serum that Petyr had given her. She returned to him and gave him the cup, to which he drank the whole thing in one go.

Ramsay gave Sansa the cup and she sat it down next to the bed. Walking around to the side of the bed he was lying on, she didn't even get to speak before he was passed out on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

There is a sex scene in this chapter so just beware! But if y'all enjoy it, write a review!

Enjoy this next chapter, love you all! Em xx

Chapter 5

She poked him a couple of times to make sure he was really asleep, then took a deep breath. Sansa began to undress him, scattering his clothes in a trail from the door to the bed and then pulling the covers back and discarding of the pillows that weren't used for sleeping. She then had to do one thing she didn't want to do, but she knew she had to. Petyr had explained that Roose would check the sheets in the morn, so Sansa chose a spot halfway down the bed on the white sheets. Using the knife that was on the cheese platter, she slid the blade along the tip of her finger and let the blood drip onto the sheets in a small puddle. With that done, Sansa peered through the keyhole to see that there was a guard standing outside.

She knew what she had to do, and a blush crept onto her face when she realised. Petyr's words rang in her ears, "Think of every possibility, and think of a solution. That way, you have no traces." So she began to make noises. The almost laughed when she was doing it, in the middle of such a huge situation, here she was making sex noises. She peered again out of the keyhole, to see that the guard was leaning closer to the door, and Sansa was almost shocked that the guard wanted to listen. Sansa made more moaning sounds, and then began to quiet down. Coming back to the door, she noticed the guard was gone. Petyr was right again, there was a guard listening to hear what would happen.

Sansa smirked, he knew everything, he always did. She walked back to the room, and waited for midnight. When the lights in Winterfell went out, she knew it was time. Sansa walked out of the room, and made her way quietly towards Petyr's chambers. When she reached the door it was locked, but the moment she made one knock it opened and Petyr pulled her inside, shut the door behind her and locked it again. He looked at her with worry. "Did it work? Did you do everything we discussed?" He asked quickly. "Yes! Everything worked out! He drank the whole cup without even questioning." He chuckled, "Then he is even dumber than he looks. I would have thought Roose would have taught him not to drink something he didn't get himself."

Sansa hugged him tightly, and he wrapped one hand around the bottom of her waist, the other settled against the back of her head. Petyr smiled, he loved the feeling of her body against his, and knew this was where he was meant to be. He pulled her head back and kissed her deeply, her body pressing closer to his as she responded. When they let go of each other for air, Petyr whispered in her ear "You can't be a virgin after tonight dearest Sansa, because Ramsay will want to continue what he can't remember of tonight." She looked him in the eyes, and said plainly, "Then make me not one."

He tilted her face up, with one slender finger and kissed her. So passionately, Sansa's stomach did flips inside her. She kissed back just as hard, whilst letting his tongue enter her mouth. Why did no one ever tell her how good it feels to kiss someone? To truly kiss them. Step by step they made their way closer to the bed, yet stopped when Sansa's legs touched the mattress. The kissing became more intense and as it did, Petyr found his hands roaming Sansa's body. His hands ran down her back, over her waist, and up her stomach. He gently touched her breasts, which made her moan into him. This made his actions more frantic, he started to undo her dress. With one fluid motion, her dress fell to the floor and Sansa was left in her small clothes.

Feeling unequal, Sansa's inexperienced hands started to explore his body, taking his top off to reveal a long scar, from navel to collarbone. She looked into his eyes, this was the first time Sansa had ever seen him vulnerable, he almost looked scared. But Sansa lowered her head down and kissed it, starting at the top, and working her way down, he groaned, such a rare sound to ever leave his mouth. Their lips returned to each other and Petyr gently leaned forward, making Sansa fall on her back and land on the bed. She crawled up to the pillow and laid her head down as she watched the man she loved. Yes, she loved.

He looked at her on the bed, with glazed eyes, it was plain how much he wanted her. He unlaced his pants and let them fall to the floor, now left in just his underpants. Sansa felt very special, his manhood was tented - all for her! He crawled onto the bed and laid on top of her, one leg on either side if hers, his hands supporting himself above her head. Petyr leaned down, and gave a chaste kiss, which became more passionate each time he gave one. Sansa's hands found their way into his back, pulling him closer. As his tongue worked in her mouth, he reached down and unlaced her bra with one hand. She retreated and sat up, but before she could cover herself, Petyr grabbed her wrists and whispered in her ear "Don't, you're beautiful."

Sansa put her hands down, and Petyr looked at her, his expression was one of absolute pure amazement. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and laid her back down, while the other hand pressed on her stomach. He was back kissing her again, never getting enough. His hand roamed up and massaged her left breast, she moaned and arched her back into him, and he smiled. He flicked one of her nipples with his thumb "Oh Gods!" She yelled, and Petyr looked into her Tully blue eyes. "Would you like more?" he teased, and all Sansa could do to reply was moan. He traced her stomach down to the top of her panties, to which she opened her eyes wide, looking worried. "Don't fret, my dear beauty. You are safe with me." She rested her head down on the pillow again yet wasn't quite as comfortable as before.

His hand slipped into her knickers and he moaned as he felt her wetness. He looked at her, and smirked, "Mmm, well groomed are we?" Sansa blushed as one of his fingers ran along her slit, and stopped at her pleasure spot. "Dear Gods!" Sansa screamed and held onto Petyr tightly. He was relishing in the feeling of being able to make her feel this way, and loved how she clung to him. His fingers started tracing circles on her clit which elicited more loud moans, and Sansa started rocking her hips into him. Once she was wet enough, Petyr removed his hand.

Sansa however, felt as though she hadn't done enough yet, so as they were kissing, she snaked her hand down his firm body and rubbed the bulge in his pants. He jerked suddenly, and groaned very loudly, looking deep into her eyes. She felt him, hard, thick, and very long. How on earth would he fit? Sansa stopped stroking and Petyr stood off the bed, removed his underwear and stood there. As naked as his nameday. Sansa stared in awe, "You're huge!" Petyr just smirked, and laid back on the bed. He gently removed her panties and they were both completely naked. He pressed his warm body on top of hers, and started to kiss her.

At this point, it was purely need that drove the kisses, and once it was too much, he whispered in her ear "Are you ready to be mine, my beautiful Sansa?" "Oh, dear gods. Yes!" was her needy reply. He crawled down her body, hands leaving prickles in her skin, wherever they touched. He spread her legs open, and placed himself at her entrance. Petyr stretched back up to Sansa's level and looked into her eyes, flicking her clit as he watched her. "Are you ready?" "Gods..Yes, just do it!"

With another look into her eyes, he thrust his hips forward and plunged into her, moaning at the feeling of being inside of her. However that moan was drowned out by Sansa's cry. She lifted her head, and buried her face into his shoulder hugging his back so tightly, it was sure to leave a mark. He embraced her, held her, for he knew the pain she was in and it was all for him. She was his, had given herself to him, her innocence, there was no better thought than that. She gently let go, and fell back onto the pillow, he held her cheek as she adjusted to his size. "My dear, are you okay?" She gently nodded and Petyr started to move inside her, in and out until Sansa's whimpers because moans of pleasure.

She struggled to find her voice, "Harder," she said and that was all it took. Petyr grabbed her waist and filled her with him, right to the hilt. "Ohhh... Fuck!" He yelled, at finally being fully inside her. His yell was met with a moan, as there was no more pain in it for Sansa, just pure ecstasy. She moved her hips up, to join his thrusts, and Petyr placed his elbows on the bed on either side of her face, above her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, and could tell how much pleasure there was, for he felt it as well. He began a rhythm, thrusting in time. Petyr was close, he could feel it, however he wanted Sansa to release before him so he moved his finger down and started rubbing her sweet spot. She was trembling and moaning already, so when the touch came, she gripped his back, her nails digging in. "Fuck me" she said, at hearing her swear, his thrusts became erratic.

The pleasure finally taking over her, she came to her climax. "Petyr!" She screamed and clenched her walls around his throbbing member. At hearing her name, Petyr grabbed her hips and slammed into her, thrusting hard and fast. "Oh, Petyr, oh Petyr..." She mumbled, which was heaven in his ears. Petyr knew it was him making her cum, his name she was shouting, and that was what brought him over the edge screaming "Ugh, Sansa!" as he filled her with his hot seed. They both jerked in their orgasms and Petyr pulled out, he lay down next to her, lying on his side. Sansa lay on her side as well, staring into the depth of his green eyes.

"Thankyou," Sansa said, "No, thank you" Petyr said as he stroked her cheek. "No, truly, thank you for being my first." Sansa said as she blushed. He stared at her, the woman of his dreams, replying "It was well deserved, especially for the woman I love."

Sansa had a look of shock on her face, "You love me?" Petyr smiled. "I do" Sansa didn't reply with words, she simply kissed him with every ounce of passion she had. Pulling away, she said "I love you too. But I must get back before anyone notices I left in the first place." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course Sweetling" Petyr watched as Sansa got dressed, and felt himself getting hard again but covered it with the sheet; he would attend to that later. Sansa turned around and looked at him, "I will see you later" she giggled to which he smirked, "That you will" and watched her open the door and leave.

When Sansa returned to Ramsay's bedchamber, now, her bedchamber, she undressed and spread her clothes amongst his. She climbed into the bed, and pulled the blanket above them both, she just imagined someone different in the bed next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.

The sun shone through the edges of the window, rousing Sansa from a heavy and peaceful sleep. She felt an ache between her legs, the only reminder of what happened the night before. She closed her eyes again, hoping to continue in her blissful abyss of comfort, but before her body allowed her to return to it, the person next to her stirred.

Her eyes shot open as her memory returned. It wasn't Petyr next to her. Sansa stayed still hoping to not awaken Ramsay any further, but it was unavoidable. As she was lying on her side, Sansa felt a tough hand wrap around her waist and pull her further into him. She could feel Ramsay's body flush against hers, and was repulsed. He was freezing, and Sansa thought he might give her a cold if he didn't let go soon.

Grasping the blanket to keep her warm wasn't a good idea; Ramsay was awake, and was waiting for her to make any sign of movement. At seeing her shift, he put his head next to her ear, "Good morning my wife" he said, putting emphasis on the last word. At this point, Sansa remembered very much so, that she was nude. Sansa turned to face him, and plastered on a mischevious smile. "It is too my dearest husband."

He grinned and leant in for a kiss, to which Sansa simply allowed. He started to get rougher, and began to pull her hair, sending a shooting pain on her skull. Sansa put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him until he retreated. "Do you not want to please your Lord Husband?" He stated more than asked. "Of course not my love, it's just. I'm famished from last night, you really gave your all. May we have breakfast first and say hello to others before we come back. Then we can continue all day long." She smirked, and gave him a knowing look. Inwardly, she cringed.

"What a lovely idea wife, I shall have a servant tell my father and Lord Baelish to meet us in our dining hall." My dining hall, she thought. My dining hall, in my home, where my family should be. But instead she smiled and replied with a sweet voice "Sounds perfect. May I get dressed and return to my chambers to wash and dress appropriately, then meet you back here before we go?"

He leaned in and kissed her again, the smell of his breath was putrid, almost acidic. "Of course, I will see you here in an three quarts of an hour." Sansa smiled as she stood and purposely walked slow, pretending to walk to another. Petyr told her not to be hesitant the next morning. A man and woman are no longer shy towards each other after they have shared a bed. She began dressing, and gave a meek smile to her 'husband' as she walked out the door.

Sansa was bathed and dressed in a beautiful royal blue gown, her hair was in a braid down her back and her eyes held a certain glimmer they had never had before. She smiled as she sat down on her bed. Waiting until she felt it was the right time, Sansa stood up and walked back to the newest Bolton's bedchamber.

When she arrived in the hallway, she could hear voices behind the door and as she walked closer, it swung open to reveal Roose, Ramsay and trailing behind, Petyr. Sansa stopped and stood still. Roose gave her a look that was suggestive, with a smirk on his face, she could only assume that he came to check the bed. Ramsay walked straight to her when he noticed and took her waist.

She smiled at him and then turn to look at Petyr, who gave her a knowing smile. He is pleased, she thought, it must mean that the next step of the plan is ready to commence. Giving a blush for show, Sansa turned her head to face the floor and began to walk. Keeping quiet, she listened to them make friendly conversation until they reached the dining hall. Taking a seat, it was deja vu for Sansa. Right here, not two days past, she was unmarried and innocent.

During her breakfast of spiced porridge and bacon, Sansa heard commotion outside the door. Looking up, the oak doors flew open and a middle aged man rushed in holding a scroll. The man had a dark coloured beard and was wearing what looked to be riding gear. He walked straight towards Petyr and went to pass him the scroll, but was intercepted by a calloused hand belonging to Roose.

Petyr looked to be annoyed but Sansa could tell he was faking. It wasn't noticeable to others, but she knew him long enough to tell what was real and what wasn't. Roose looked at the seal and shot a look towards Petyr, "This is the Lannisters seal." Breaking it, Roose opened the scroll and began to read. When he finished, he stood up quickly and began walking out the door, yelling behind him "Ramsay! Follow!"

When the doors shut, Petyr and Sansa were the only ones left in the room. Looking towards him and giving a smile, Petyr replied to her unasked question. "Yes, it is going all to plan. That is a 'letter' from the Lannisters saying that there is word of you accompanying me here. It says that they are travelling here now to find the truth of the matter. It also says that she is contacting someone in Winterfell to see today, no doubt as soon as Roose and Ramsay talk, they will order us to leave until they contact us to return. Given it takes a good two weeks ride from King's Landing for the Lannisters to arrive here and when they do not come, another two for the Bolton's to be sure they aren't coming."

Sansa smiled, he really did think of everything. "So we have a month free before we return?" She asked, to which he nodded. "Yes, when they return, you are confused, not shocked. It is more realistic." He patted her on the thigh and continued to eat his breakfast. Shortly after, the doors opened again, signally Roose's return. Though he came in quickly and looked flustered, his voice remained the same deep, monotonous tone as always.

Petyr stood and looked at him, "What news?" he said using a steady voice. He gave an unusual stare, and turned to Sansa. "I need both of you to leave Winterfell. Travel as far away as you can, and do not return until I send a raven. You will be gone for at least a month." Sansa looked straight to Ramsay and putting on a faltering voice, said "Are you coming with us?" He looked to Roose, who answered her question. "I'm afraid not child. Ramsay must stay to prove that he is not with you." Sansa stood and ran to give him a hug, he responded by pulling her close and Sansa applauded herself for playing such a caring wife. She saw Roose give Petyr a look, and Petyr came to her, pulling her away. Sansa managed to fake a tear, but rushed away with Petyr.

Packing her bags in record time, Sansa had the handmaidens bring her bags down to the entrance doors, and with Petyr's, putting them into the same carriage that she used to get here. She followed, giving Ramsay one last 'look', and sat in the carriage next to Petyr. It was small, and as it began to move, she rested her head on his shoulder. A heartwarming laugh of relief left her. Sansa was content.


End file.
